


fried egg pants

by watergator



Series: tumblr prompts [1]
Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-08 01:39:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 857
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16419989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/watergator/pseuds/watergator
Summary: dan demands new pantsbased off tumblr prompt: omg just imagine dan and phil online shopping for boxers and they’re just complementing each other’s ass and how good they would look (in a few expensive brands & not just calvin klein) lmao don’t ask why or how i thought of this





	fried egg pants

“Phil!”

Dan’s banshee scream rings out throughout the apartment, where Phil is sat on the sofa in the living room, trying to enjoy his book. He hears the thumping of familiar footsteps down the stairs.

“Phil!” Dan calls out again, this time bursting into the room.

Phil looks up from his book to see Dan stood in the doorway, his hair is wet and curled and he’s only just covering his modesty with a towel wrapped around his waist.

“You know,” Phil says, setting his book down, “that’s pretty risky. What if the landlord walks in and sees you like that?”

Dan rolls his eyes rather impatiently, and shifts his weight onto one leg, letting little droplets of water roll down his almost naked body.

“I wouldn’t have to walk around with my ass out if you didn’t keep stealing my underwear!” Dan tells him sternly.

Phil gives a laugh.

“Are you wearing my pants right now?” Dan asks, and Phil continues to laugh, his tongue poking through his teeth.

“I couldn’t find any of mine,” Phil protests but Dan just shifts his hip again and crosses his arms over his chest.

“Well if you hadn’t lost and forgotten your pants all across the world Phil, then maybe you’d have some here at home.”

It was true; over the last five or so months, Phil had managed to scatter his underwear across the globe, buying new ones just to leave them behind again.

So when they’d gotten back to London, he’d opened his drawer to find only a small collection of his least favourite boxers that had been left behind in the first place, thus prompting him to steal the nice collection Dan had in his drawer.

Phil just shrugs his shoulders with a smirk,

“Who’s to say you can’t just stay naked all the time? I’m not complaining.”

Dan groans and rolls his eyes and stomps back up the stairs and to their room.

Phil laughs, then gets back to his book.

It’s short lived however, when Dan comes back a few minutes later, joggers and tee now covering his body. He shoves his laptop into Phil’s lap, knocking his book out his hands.

“What?” Phil asks with a frown as Dan flops beside him. He says nothing, and instead nods towards the screen.

It’s a website, along the top reads the words: Paul Smith. Phil rolls his eyes and looks back at Dan.

“Really? These are almost £40, Dan. For pants.”

Dan shrugs nonchalantly and crosses his arms over again, “I think I deserve it. Some nice fancy pants.”

Phil snorts, going back to the screen to scroll through.

“For what, your nice fancy ass?”

He watches Dan’s lips quirk up into a smile and he ignores Phil’s gaze by looking back at the laptop.

“Oh!” Phil exclaims, stopping his scrolling, “What about these ones? They’re only £30,” he suggests, circling the image with the curser.

Dan laughs, loud and bluntly, “Phil, those have eggs on them. They’re hardly fancy,” he shakes his head.

“Still... would be nice to see you in those in the morning. You ass is a snack after all.”

Dan leans forward and shoves his head into Phill’s chest, giving out a muffled cry. He sits back up, face flushed red,

“I’m begging you to stop,” he says between laughs, but Phil pokes his tongue out and goes back at looking for more weird underwear.

“I quite like the cactus one to be fair,” Phil mumbles looking at it. He clicks away when he sees the price.

Dan giggles.

“You really want me to buy you something from here just because I stole your pants?” Phil says, looking back at Dan who has a grin on his face.

He nods, “Yep.”

Phil groans, “And will either Topman or Sainsbury’s own brand not suffice?” He asks, residing a brow.

Dan nods, “Nope.”

Phil rolls his eyes playfully, looking back at the site,

“Well, if I were feeling particularly generous I’d get you this,” he pauses to look closer at the screen, “£200 dressing gown - £200?!” He squawks, looking round at Dan with wide eyes,

“Oh really?” Dan says sarcastically, “because they’re the ones I wanted!”

Phil shakes his head with a laugh, “You’re probably not even joking, are you?”

Dan leans forward and clasps his hands together, “Treat me, Dad?”

“Nu uh,” Phil says, “pick a reasonably priced pair of underwear that’ll look good on your bum, but also on mine since I’ll steal it.” He jokes.

Dan just takes the laptop off his legs and places it on his own,

“I think you’re missing the point actually.” He says, beginning to scroll through the choices of underwear.

A smile creeps on Phil’s lips,

“You can get the egg ones. And only because it means I can have breakfast in bed without having to get up in the mornings.”

Dan just slides down the sofa with his hands over his head.

They do end up getting the fried egg pants. And Phil does have his breakfast in bed after they arrive It's a win win after all.

(Until Phil steals them again)

**Author's Note:**

> come say hi on tumblr !! @watergator


End file.
